brrfandomcom-20200214-history
A c38s02
Info Absolution (Summary - List of stories) . The Murdered Albatross << previous act | Act 4 of 4 | next act >> Eternal Freedom << previous chapter |''' Chapter 38 of 39 | next chapter >> << previous scene | '''Scene 2 of 2 | next scene >> Summary * Location: *Participants: *Time: *Summary: Text Antares smiled happily as he sat in the cottage with his parents, but all the same, something gnawed at him. Something was bothering him, although he couldn't quite place a hoof on what it was, as he laid comfortably between his parents. He felt like a foal, and they were letting him bask in their love, indulging his childish regression. It simply felt so good to... to no longer have to worry about anything. To feel like, now that his parents were here, everything was okay. He didn't have to be a leader, or responsible, or anything except what he wanted to be. It was late evening, and the day had been incredible. Mostly a blur for Antares, but he had seen how many ponies had welcomed Luna and Scrivener back, had celebrated alongside them, and they had started planning a big party of sorts to be held tomorrow for their triumphant return. It was a wonderful start to what felt like a brand new life, as Antares shifted... then gazed radiantly over his shoulder at the sight of Twilight Sparkle, who was humming quietly as she worked gladly away in the kitchens. The violet mare had regenerated incredibly over the day, from whatever his parents had done for her: she still had a lot more stitching on than usual, but that didn't matter. Her body was most of the way back, and she seemed vibrant, bouncing around, talking excitedly with his parents, and thanking Antares again and again for bringing them back like Antares had done it out of generosity, not selfishness, making him laugh. Then he smiled warmly when Luna gently pushed the young stallion onto his back, rubbing his stomach with one hoof as she gazed down at him and Scrivener rolled his eyes, saying mildly: "That's our son, Luna, not a dog." "Oh shut up, Scrivy." Luna said mildly, then she blew a raspberry at him before smiling down at Antares, leaning down and studying him curiously as she rubbed a hoof along his chest. "So... thou art almost a stallion, art thou not? The time we have missed, Antares... and here I am, treating thee like a young foal again! But even though I see thee... 'tis so hard for me to remember that thou art an adult. It still feels like 'twas only yesterday that we were saving thee..." Luna closed her eyes, and then she shook her head slowly before massaging gently upwards along Antares' breast, then she cupped his cheek with one hoof, gazing down at him lovingly. "But look at thee. Handsome, strong, and an adult. A strong stallion of his own merit." "It's okay, Mom, I've... I've enjoyed this. It's been like catching up on all the time I never had with you guys before." Antares said softly, reaching out and touching Scrivener's foreleg, and the stallion gazed down at his son softly. "I'm only lucky I had Twilight and Scarlet Sage to help look after me..." "And aye, Scarlet Sage!" Luna shared a warm look with Scrivener. "She is married now, is she not? Damnation, of all the things to miss, Celestia performing the marriage of my beloved daughter to Apple Bloom... I suppose now we shall have to marry thou off to a handsome stallion, Antares, if I desire to see such a ruckus." Antares laughed despite himself, shaking his head slowly before Twilight entered the room with a plate of dumplings. She put it down in front of the fireplace as the three ponies shifted on the bedding, before Luna leaned down and kissed Antares' forehead. "Make room for Twilight, Antares, thou hast hogged us all to thyself for the last few days. Besides, there is room enough to spare." The young stallion nodded with a bit of a blush, slipping sideways a bit as the Lich laughed softly and shook her head, carefully sliding onto the cushions. Scrivener wrapped a foreleg around her as she slipped between the stallions, as Luna wrapped her own foreleg around Antares, pulling him against her, and the young male closed his eyes, resting his head on his mother's shoulder as she said softly: "See? 'Tis no trouble at all." "Yeah, Mom. You're right. You and Dad are always right..." Antares murmured softly, smiling complacently before he opened his eyes... and then blushed a bit at the sight of Twilight and Scrivener kissing slowly, hurriedly turning his eyes away as he cleared his throat. "I... uh..." "What, does thou desire a kiss too?" Luna asked teasingly, grinning slightly as she squeezed him playfully close... and something about her tone made Antares feel uneasy and nervous, a chill running down his spine before the sapphire winged unicorn smiled slightly as her horn glowed, lifting a dumpling from the plate. "'Tis what loving ponies do, Antares. But eat, eat! I do not desire to see my son going hungry." Antares winced a bit, and then he awkwardly took the dumpling... but when he felt Twilight's side gently push against his, his ears still picking up sounds he really didn't want to recognize but did anyway, and he cleared his throat as he tossed the dumpling into his mouth, chewing nervously. Luna was studying him with strange intensity, but then her eyes flicked up, and Scrivener Blooms and Twilight parted as the violet mare blushed, murmuring quietly: "I'm sorry... I... I should know better, Antares. But... we're all back, and... well, we haven't had... much time together. And I'm so elated over being..." She reached up silently to touch her features as Antares looked back towards her, and he softened a little, shifting embarrassedly before saying quietly: "I'm sorry, I... didn't think of that, I guess. I know, I keep clinging to you guys and acting like... well, I am an adult, yeah. Not a child..." "'Tis fine, Antares, thou art always welcome with us... so long as thou remembers, my son, that if thou stays with us at all times thou may see thy parents do things not usually witnessed by children." Luna winked, and Antares winced a bit: her tone was joking, yet the look in her eyes... "And I do not care how thou acts, Antares, or what thou does, as long as thou enjoys it. Thou hast already proven thou art our son... the blessed child of myself and Scrivener Blooms... and aye, Twilight Sparkle, thou art the second mother, for only thou could help such purity blossom even with us as the parents of this young stallion." Twilight laughed and blushed, and Antares smiled warmly as he looked up happily. Luna nodded firmly a few times, and then the sapphire mare studied Antares thoughtfully before asking Twilight curiously: "Tell me, does Fluttershy still have those cute clothes she used to? The foal's pajamas she liked to wear." The Lich smiled a bit, and Antares shifted nervously as the violet mare answered softly: "I bought her a new set of those things just last year for her birthday, actually, Luna. Nirvana doesn't mind her eccentricities, but... we all deserve our quirks." "Uh..." Antares looked lamely back and forth, an awkward feeling swirling through him: he half-wanted to ask what they were talking about, and half-wanted to hide, since something told him this was likely something he shouldn't know about. But Luna only smiled at him, reassuring him for a moment, but then his eyes widened as she said kindly: "I am only thinking of ways to indulge thee, my handsome little colt. We can get thee some new clothing, and perhaps some toys... aye, and 'twould be nice for us, too, would it not, Scrivener? To have a colt who never grows up and at the same time, an adult son who can be trusted with the hardest of tasks..." "No, no, no! I... no, that's okay, no, no!" Antares babbled hurriedly, sitting up and shaking his head with a wince. His parents were only looking at him curiously, Scrivener chewing a dumpling as if nothing was out of the ordinary before the young stallion said lamely: "I... really don't... am not into that, I just... I guess I got carried away enjoying having you back in my life. To help... take care of me, and help me... not be so responsible." Luna nodded after a moment at this, eyes tender as she studied her son quietly. "Of course, Antares Mīrus, whatever thou desires. Just know that thy father and I are here for thee, to help thou indulge thyself and free thyself of all worries, as we have tried to aid Twilight." The winged unicorn gazed affectionately over at the violet mare, then looked flatly at Scrivener, who looked dumbly back as he shoved another dumpling into his mouth. "Well, as long as thy father can stop stuffing his face, that is." Scrivener grumbled around the food in his jaws, and Twilight laughed and shook her head before Luna picked up a dumpling herself and bit into it, chewing thoughtfully before she smiled and nodded in approval. The violet mare blushed at this, meeting Luna's eyes, seeming to speak to her without speaking, and Antares smiled at first... then felt a strange chill as he thought he saw a flicker of deeper communication, a hint that there was more than just the silent speech of eyes and emotions trading between them... But then Scrivener looked up, his eyes lingering on the torn painting on the mantel before he shook his head slowly, and the others all followed the stallion's gaze as he murmured softly: "To come back here, though, and see that... Luna, I'm still surprised you haven't torn the whole house apart." "Aye, but what good would that accomplish?" Luna grumbled, shaking her head slowly as Antares looked at the sapphire mare softly, watching as she grouchily pawed her hooves at the bedding and her starry locks swirled backwards. "I cannot even go out and pummel the enemy that has done this, as the enemy is already dead and gone... but I can at least take solace in that small comfort." She sighed a little, lowering her head as Scrivener added moodily, eyes lingering on the painting: "Yeah. But I almost wish he wasn't, just so we could properly teach him why not to hurt our family... why they shouldn't play with the things that belong to us." Antares shivered a little despite himself at his father's tone, even as Twilight nodded slowly and Luna grunted in agreement, and then the charcoal stallion shook his head before he turned his eyes to his son, studying him. After a few moments, he smiled a little, then asked gently: "Tell us, Antares, about... what happened. You'll feel better." For a few moments, the young stallion was quiet... and then he nodded slowly, lowering his head as he murmured: "Okay. I... I'll try to tell as much as I can, then. But I don't know if I can tell you the whole story in one sitting." Luna and Scrivener both nodded, and the young stallion took a slow breath before he began quietly: "I... it feels like so long ago now, when me and Prestige Luster were in Canterlot, and Aphrodisia and Pinkamena came to warn us about a sickness that had spread like wildfire through Ponyville..." Antares talked for hours, as the three listened: Luna and Scrivener gazed at their son with tender affection and sympathy, as Twilight smiled faintly now and then, nodding and adding a rare word here and there: complimenting Prestige, reminding Antares that he had done his best, or simply sharing her own quiet thoughts when it was appropriate. And Luna and Scrivener remained quiet and respectful, and his mother hugged him close when emotions started to overwhelm him and his father massaged a hoof along his back, and Antares cried a little but felt... like he was letting everything finally drain out of him, all the same. He ended it with finding them in Clockwork World before falling quiet, and Luna and Scrivener had gazed at their son before the sapphire mare said gently: "'Twill all be fine, my sweet Antares. Do not fear, 'twill all be fine. We shall help thee to be free of this burden... to be free of all pains, and all burdens, as a matter of fact. Mother and father are here for thou, as is Twilight Sparkle, as are countless others..." "There's no need to be afraid anymore." Scrivener slipped his forelimbs around his son, hugging him gently close to his own body for a moment, and the young, glossy-black unicorn gladly buried his face against his father's chest, curling up a little as Luna reached up and stroked tenderly through her son's mane. "We're going to fix everything we can that's wrong." The young stallion smiled faintly, curling up childishly, breathing slowly, feeling... safe. Safe and loved and warm, and believing naively every word his parents said. And he simply let himself be cuddled and coddled by his strange family, enjoying it more than he knew was healthy, but... they were back. Everything was going to be fixed, his mother and father had returned, Twilight was happy, everypony was happy... Except now he thought of Burning Desire, who had looked so... uneasy, not just sad. He thought of Discombobulation, how the Draconequus had looked uncertain the entire time he'd spent around his parents, the distance he'd put between himself and Celestia. And Twilight was smiling and bouncing, but it was like she had thrown all her own cares away, like nothing mattered... and he shivered a bit from where he was still curled up on the bedding with his parents as he heard the soft sound of lips meeting lips again, not wanting to once more witness another kiss that no child should be privy to seeing their parents share. And that was before even considering the awkwardness of having three parents, and... The young stallion carefully climbed to his hooves, and heard his parents shift before Luna asked curiously: "Art thou alright, my son?" "Just... tired, Mom. I haven't slept for like, three days." Antares replied with a small smile, opening his eyes and gazing at Luna, and he realized it was true. Maybe that was why he had a knot inside his stomach, maybe that was why his mind was twisting itself ragged... "I think I just need to go sleep for the rest of the night." "Alright, Antares. Go ahead, then, my son." Luna said softly, smiling across at him, and the young stallion nodded a little before the winged unicorn asked gently: "Would thou like me to tuck thee in, like old times?" "I..." Antares blushed a bit, glancing over his shoulder... but then the three older ponies all smiled at him as they stood, and the young stallion dropped his head with a bit of a blush, feeling both pleased and embarrassed at the same time. He turned to stride quietly down the hall to his room, heading inside and looking silently at the bed as he slipped his necklace off to put it up on the hook. He could still faintly feel Prestige's presence here... and he closed his eyes when he felt his mother's hoof rub along his back gently, before Luna said soothingly: "All is fine, my little colt. Slip into bed now..." Antares nodded awkwardly, carefully stepping forwards and sliding himself beneath the covers, before he smiled lamely as Luna grasped the edge of the blankets and pulled them up. She paused for a moment, though, then leaned down, asking kindly: "Would thou like one of us to stay with thee? Myself, thy handsome father, thy gorgeous Twilight-Mommy? Any of us would be glad to hold thee, and comfort thee..." "No, no, I... thanks Mom, but no." Antares said hurriedly, trying not to wince, but Luna only smiled before leaning down... and the young stallion turned his head slightly as her lips almost brushed his, kissing the side of his muzzle before she leaned back with a calm, benevolent look on her face. He was silent, and so were his parents as all three looked down at him almost like predators observing prey, before Scrivener said softly, as he slipped a foreleg around Twilight: "Don't worry, son. One day, you'll have Prestige back... you'll have everything you've ever desired, we'll help you see to that. First we all just have to recover our strength, though... reestablish ourselves in our little kingdom." These words sent a chill down Antares' spine, but then Luna gently tucked the covers in, saying lovingly: "We love thou, Antares, with all our hearts. We want only the best for thee and all other things we care for in this world... and we shall ensure that thou has it." Antares only swallowed a little, nodding awkwardly before the trio turned and left, and the young stallion simply laid in bed, almost afraid to move. The door was left ajar, and he could hear soft conversation... and then voices rising in excitement... and then... The young stallion shivered, horn glowing as he closed his door with a quiet snick, and it muffled things at least as he seized his pillow and yanked it over his head, deafening himself to the sounds rising through the house now. Worms twisted through his guts as he wondered if his parents had always been like this, but... he couldn't think of one time when he'd been foal when he'd heard... no, they had always been careful, especially about exposing him to anything like that. Respectful, and compassionate, and mature in their very immature way. He shook his head slowly, trembling beneath the blankets, fighting back tears as he thought of the way Luna had looked at him. As he thought about how his father sat back with the mares, as if he possessed them, owned them. But no, they were his parents! He just wasn't a child anymore, and maybe he was just trying to see all the flaws... maybe he was just so convinced everything would be perfect that now he was picking up on every tiny little thing, making mountains out of molehills. That had to be it... Yet he heard Allonym's yell of warning in his mind all over again, and memories flashed through his head again and again of what had happened as he tossed and turned in bed. And even as he fell into uneasy, broken sleep, the memories merged with nightmares, and he saw himself, screaming and crying and hysterical, acting like a child as everypony tried to stop him, but no, he made the wish, he called them back... And claws ripped out of the black earth in front of him before some vicious, fanged monster emerged, alongside an awful Tyrant Wyrm with clanking pistons on its back. They roared and laughed and grinned, and yet Antares ran to them anyway, tried to make them his parents, and he was crying... but even when they embraced him, he felt their claws cutting him: the Wyrm's breath scalded him, the monster's fangs bit him with every kiss. And they were not his parents, and he was not their son: he was their prized possession, and they were masters, slavers, owners. He was a much-loved pet that they preened over and played with. And it wasn't that they didn't care about him in their sick and twisted way, but all the same he had no rights but what they gave and took away as they pleased. Antares woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up in bed, breathing hard... and then he trembled, staring, as he saw Twilight sitting beside his bed. The Lich was smiling softly, but her eyes had a faint glow to them, and her stitches pulsed faintly over her body before she slowly reached out and took his face in her hooves, whispering: "Enough, Antares. Don't fight it. Just give in... trust and love your parents. I did... and now I'll always be with them, forever. I'm powerful, and I feel true freedom, for the first time in my entire life..." She closed her eyes, then leaned in slowly, and for a horrified moment Antares thought she was going to kiss him. But instead, she only stopped an inch or so away, hovering over him before murmuring: "It's morning now, and your mother and father and I are going to go out. I have to visit a good friend... but around noon, there's going to be a celebration at Sugar Cube Corners, so you don't forget. You don't need to bring anything, just come and celebrate with the others... be good to your parents, Antares. They deserve it. They deserve to have anything they desire, and I'm going to help them get that." Twilight's eyes opened, her smile genuine, the look of love in her eyes terribly dangerous. "Even you." With that, the Lich turned as Antares trembled violently, breathing hard in and out, and Twilight Sparkle let herself calmly out of her son's room and closed the door behind herself quietly. She shook her head out after a moment, feeling a few wisps of conscience roll through her, but they were easily pushed aside as she returned to the bedding, where Luna was sprawled against Scrivener as the male massaged her shoulders slowly and easily, the two glancing up as the Lich said quietly: "I think he'll adjust. It'll just take time... they'll all need time." "We'll give them as much as we can afford but... Scrivener and I already grow bored. We hunger to pursue our urges and dreams..." Luna paused meditatively, and then she smiled slightly as she sat up, nodding firmly once. "But aye, at least we can pursue one Desire for now, so to speak..." "That was an awful pun." Scrivener remarked, and Luna huffed and glowered over her shoulder at him before the stallion licked his lips slowly, looking meditatively down. "You are right, though, and I'm eager myself... he's earned what we can offer." Twilight smiled softly at this, then she turned and gestured for them to follow, saying quietly: "Then come with me. Burning Desire has a little hideaway I'm sure he's at... I'll lead you to him." "Thou art eager, but I am glad to see it. I can celebrate that joy..." Luna smiled slightly as she climbed to her hooves, Scrivener following last as the Lich led them towards the door, before the sapphire mare paused as she glanced at Antares' room. "Perhaps I should speak to our son, though..." "No, Luna. Let him come around. He's been happy, and he'll understand soon enough why things are the way they are." Scrivener said gently, and the sapphire mare nodded thoughtfully in agreement before the charcoal earth pony murmured softly, glancing up at Twilight Sparkle: "But what Luna said is true. You're bound to us, you're ours now and forever... it makes it easier to be... more lenient. We're greedy, after all." "I like you two being greedy. You deserve it. You deserve the entire world." Twilight replied softly, her eyes glowing faintly for a moment before she licked her lips slowly and turned, pushing the door open as she smiled radiantly. "And this isn't for me... this is to help you both, and for Burning Desire to understand what wonders you two work. Your power, your generosity, and the freedom you plan to share with the entire world... I want him to receive that gift." Luna and Scrivener both smiled as the Lich pushed open the door, and they strode calmly out after her, striding easily towards the forest path, sharing affections with one another as the trees whispered and rumbled around them, as the forest seemed to half-recognize them and half-fear the trio that strode again through its misty, early morning grayness. But the sapphire winged unicorn only sighed in delight, drinking in the atmosphere as Scrivener smiled warmly, and Twilight had eyes not for the path ahead, but almost solely for her lovers, glancing again and again over her shoulder at them until she tripped on a root and fell in a sprawl. The others laughed, and Twilight blushed even as she smiled lamely, picking herself up and mumbling: "Sorry. I just... there's so much I want to do with you both..." Scrivener smiled at this, then he reached up and grasped tightly into Twilight's mane, leaning in and making her shiver in delight as he replied quietly: "And there's so much we want to do with you, Twilight... Luna, shall we take a break?" Luna grinned at this, and Twilight's breathing quickened, heart thudding before she closed her eyes and nodded eagerly... and an hour later, as true dawn's first rays shone down through the canopy, the Lich smiled dazedly as she led them onwards, shivering in bliss and delight. It felt wonderful to be free, to act free, to be able to do anything she wanted now that Luna and Scrivener were beside her... to understand nothing else mattered as long as they had each other, and freedom. And better yet, she could taste their plans in her mind, and they delighted her: they would start in Ponyville, sharing their gifts with each and every pony they could... but even more important than that, Celestia... "Now do not peek." Luna chided, and Twilight smiled embarrassedly over her shoulder at the grinning sapphire mare. "Wicked, naughty Twilight. Scrivener will be placing thee upon the racks later, to properly... punish thee." Twilight shivered, delighted at this thought in a way she never thought she'd be as the charcoal stallion rumbled slowly. His eyes glowed faintly, and the Lich gazed longingly at him before Luna looked thoughtfully between the two, then murmured softly: "Perhaps Antares could use a younger sibling... but many glorious ideas spin through my mind now that I no longer have to worry about restraint or fickle limitation. 'Tis wonderful. I understand now that 'twas only silliness to have anything out of bounds or off-limits... we do not need rules. We do not need limitations. We are..." Luna grinned slowly, licking her lips as Scrivener mirrored her expression, and Twilight let out a shiver and a soft whisper at the pleasure that rollicked through her entire body at just the thought, at just the look on Scrivener and Luna's faces. All the same, there was the faintest twist inside the deepest part of her, that shifted uneasily... but a moment later, whatever it was went back into its deep sleep, and instead Twilight looked forwards, gesturing down the side path they were taking through the forest towards a little hut in the distance. "There." The others nodded, and Twilight smiled as she approached the awkwardly-constructed log shack: it was halfway between cabin and shed, with a thatched straw roof and badly-constructed walls, a single door on creaky hinges the only way in and out of the small structure. Without slowing, Twilight simply flicked her horn and threw this open, and Burning Desire glanced up in surprise from where he was sitting on a soft bed of blankets next to a boiling cauldron. The fiery stallion started to open his mouth, and then his eyes widened in shock when Twilight grasped his shoulders, leaned down, and kissed him firmly. The demon's eyes fluttered, and he kissed her back eagerly on instinct... but then trembled and mastered himself, carefully pushing her away and pulling his head back as he looked up and saw Luna and Scrivener step into the doorway, whispering: "What is this? I... I mean... violet, darling, look at you, but... you..." "I'm here to offer you a position, Burning Desire, as a bodyguard to Luna and Scrivener... as part of the world we plan to build together. To be beside me, each and every day... to share things with me, freely. Because we are all free..." Twilight said softly, reaching up and stroking the demon's face as she gazed into his eyes adoringly, and the fiery stallion trembled a little as he gazed up at her silently. "I want you to be free, too. And if you accept, I'll gladly share my time with you... we can't have what we did before, but we can still share something special. We can be close friends, and more. And all your longing... Luna and Scrivy will take that away..." "How? I... T-Twilight... violet, you don't sound like yourself..." Burning Desire whispered, and the Lich only smiled, her eyes glowing faintly as Scrivener and Luna both loomed in the background, their expressions coy and eager. "Luna and Scrivy... they want the whole world to become free, and I understand why. To bring happiness to everyone... because now that they are free, they are truly happy. I... am truly happy. The only rules and laws will be simple common sense... even if I believe that Luna and Scrivener should be thanked properly. Should be... obeyed." Twilight looked lovingly over her shoulder at the two, smiling softly. "I love them, Burning Desire. Now close your eyes, and tell me that you'll help us. And we'll take away all your pain... you'll be beside me, and I'll be beside you, forever and ever... you can have everything you've always longed for..." "No, I... I won't. I won't really be with you. Twilight Sparkle, I love you." Burning Desire whispered, silently taking one of her hooves and looking into her eyes as the demon smiled faintly, the Lich frowning a little. "And I know that we can't be, all the same... and oh, you entice me. Honestly, you do. How could I not want that, how could I not when... when I am longing? But I'm not a child either, Twilight, and I know I've earned my pain and punishment, and while I appreciate what you all offer... I cannot accept. I want to, but I can't accept. It wouldn't be right." Twilight frowned at this, stepping slowly back and drawing away as she whispered in surprise: "I... I thought you loved me, Burning Desire... I was so sure that..." "I do love you. Twilight Sparkle, I love you with all my heart and soul." The demon continued to smile at her weakly, reaching up and touching his chest with both hooves as he whispered: "But I'm a Passion that's lived for so many years now... and hard as it is, that has taught me all the differences between love and lust, looking out for someone and controlling someone, submission and servility, and dominance and rulership. I love you, Twilight Sparkle. But I can't let myself become a toy for you and your lovers. I'm so sorry, but... please look at yourself. Please, Scrivener and Luna, I have heard so much about you, and if you had offered me something like this in earnest, I would have gladly accepted it, any and all terms, but... look at yourselves. This is not love. This is..." He broke off as Twilight trembled, the Lich lowering her head as both Luna and Scrivener stepped forwards, touching the violet mare's shoulders... and then Twilight looked up with a snarl, tears running down her cheeks as her stitches pulsed and several popped loudly, whispering: "You should have said 'yes.'" Burning Desire's eyes widened as Twilight's horn lit up brightly, and then he screamed in agony as the walls of the shack shook violently. Electricity crackled through the ramshackle structure before part of the roof was blown out from the blast of concentrated energy that followed, and in the white flash that tore free from the building, a howling red bird shot wildly into the air, smoking as it fled with all the speed it could muster, holy energy sizzling violently over the firebird's body as it flailed its way wildly towards the skies. Twilight snarled up through the hole in the ceiling, eyes glowing, but then Luna grasped her shoulder tightly as Scrivener looked coldly up as well, saying quietly: "It's alright, Twilight. Not everyone will be open-minded to our gift of peace, and we'll deal with them as we see fit. Come. Let's make you feel better, and then we have the party to prepare for..." He paused, then smiled softly, as he and Luna leaned in at the same time, both slowly licking a trail of red-tinged tears from Twilight's cheeks as the Lich flushed. "Besides, it doesn't matter... you have us, and Antares... and very soon, Celestia..." And at this, Twilight smiled faintly, nodding slowly before she turned and buried her face against Scrivener as Luna embraced her tightly from behind, the two terribly-free ponies gazing lovingly down at the once-innocent soul locked eternally in their dark embrace. Category:Transcript Category:Story